Weapons
Weapons allow Pets to have stronger attacks. Weapons Standard Weaponary These weapons are standard and are without improvement. *Rusty Sword Level 1 *Steel Sword Level 2 *Boomerang Level 4 *Bomb Level 7 *Hash Sword Level 7 *X-10 Blaster Level 8 *Fire Boomerang Level 9 *Hammer Time Level 10 *Flame Thrower Level 12 *Napalm Cannon Level 12 *Magnum Bomb Level 12 *Paradox Shield Level 13 *Raphael's Sais Level 16 *Glacier Bomb Level 17 *Cluster Cannon Level 17 *Chemical Thrower Level 17 *October Sword Level 17 *Atlantic Cannon Level 18 *Steel Dagger Level 20 *Pacific Sword Level 22 *Nova Cannon Level 22 *Atom Thrower Level 22 *Organic Blaster Level 23 *Katana Level 24 *Stratus Shield Level 27 *Sunflare Cannon Level 27 *Heavenly Bomb Level 27 *Mage Staff Level 29 *Hail Thrower *Sublime Cannon *Solar Shield *Fistacuff Knuckless *Holy Staff *Frak Blaster *Chaos Bomb *Liberty Dagger *Creek Dagger *Enigma Shield *Ragnarok Sword *Fathom Staff *Hell Blade *Iron Throw Cauldron *Kogal Katana *Sun Dagger *Zealander Sword *Forgiven Rapier *Ultimus Curse *Tommy Gun Level 85 *Gulf Shadowrang Level 88 *Nuke Toolkit Level 100 *Chlorophyll Katana Lvl 100 *Sunken Lead Club Lvl 104 *Ninja Nunchucks Level 109 *Tidal Harpoon Level 113 *Lighting Blade Level 11 *Velocity Bow Level 123 *Cloud Sword Level 129 *Moss Harpoon Level 135 *Petrified Club Lvl 141 *Titanium Tommygun Lvl 150 *Mach Sword Lvl 155 *Darkness Bow *Bloodbolt Sword Lvl 167 *Razoredge Tomahawk Lvl 172 *Sky Shank Level 180 *Quantum Blast Tank Level 185 *Asphalt Grips Level 190 *Cypress Knife Level 195 Battle Master Weapons These weapons are from the Battle Master but do not have special capabilites. *Snow Knife Level 3 *Graphite Knuckles Level 3 *Boxing Gloves Level 3 *Poison Sais Level 4 *Carving Fork Level 5 *Pumpkin Club Level 7 *Earth Gloves Level 12 *USSR Warhead Level 12 *Glass Boomerang Level 13 *Soulcrusher Fists Level 16 *Carving Knife Level 19 *Vine Mirror Level 22 *Aqua Gloves Level 27 *Football Level 39 *Gatekeeper Gloves Level 42 *Blackpatch Shield Level 57 *Trick or Death Bow Level 67 *Cursed Rapier Level 70 *Blessed Sais Level 73 *Hallowsbolt Sword Level 80 *Smoke Mirror Level 86 *Iceberg Shield Level 95 *Ivory Tusk Club Level 96 *Fallen Sword Level 113 *Grim Sword Level 120 *Discovery Nunchucks Level 137 *Vampiric Thirst Level 140 *Seaghost Harpoon Level 164 *Black Voidcaster Level 172 Improved Weapons These weapons are special weapons given by the Battle Master and have improved capabilities. *Hammertime (+AM) Level 10 *Paradox Shield (+AM) Level 13 *Steel Dagger (+AM) Level 20 *Mage Staff (+AM) Level 29 *Frak Blaster (+AM) Level 37 *Zealander Sword (+AM) Level 64 *Tommy Gun (+AM) Level 85 *Ninja Nunchucks (+AM) Level 109 *Cloud Sword (+AM) Level 129 *Petrified Club (+AM) Level 141 *Bloodbolt Sword (+AM) Level 167 *Steel Sword (+PEARL) Level 2 *Bomb (+PEARL) Level 7 *Cluster Cannon (+PEARL) Level 17 *Atom Thrower (+PEARL) Level 22 *Ragnarok Sword (+PEARL) Level 42 *Cursed Rapier (+PEARL) Level 70 *Ultimus Curse (+PEARL) Level 81 *Sunken Lead Club (+PEARL) Level 104 *Velocity Bow (+PEARL) Level 123 *Razoredge Tomahawk (+PEARL) Level 172 Category:Weapons Category:Gameplay